


Unnecessary Emotions

by LetoaSai



Series: Stupid emotions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Grief, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Law never expected to see the end of this battle, but he should know that Luffy always ruined his plans.





	Unnecessary Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

The first time Law’s eyes opened, he was confused. He was riddled with pain but that same pain only told him one thing. He was alive. Why was he alive? 

Living through Doflamingo’s take down had never been part of the plan. He would use every resource at his disposal, every scrap of energy he possessed to end that bastard. His life was a small price to pay to avenge Cora San and make sure the Joker never hurt anyone ever again. 

He would die, and that would be okay. 

But he wasn’t dead. His head was pounding, his arm absolutely throbbed from being reconnected and after a few moments of trying he found that it was impossible to catalog all of his pains. There were just too many. Law tried to look down at himself, but found quickly that it took too much effort. The bandages he did spy told him someone had tried their hand at a medical intervention. He’d need to look at those himself eventually because...he was alive? 

He glanced around the small room he was in, it was unfamiliar and dusty. From somewhere outside he could hear voices. The Straw Hat shipwright Franky was definitely there, and the softer, lower voice was Nico Robin if he wasn’t mistaken. There were other voices mixed, but they hadn’t moved closer. The left Law to his semblance of peace. 

There was a pillow beneath his head, so at least he hadn’t been dropped off unceremoniously to be forgotten. It was a strange feeling for a dead man to have. He thought he could sleep again, but a soft noise in the room finally registered. It was a sound he knew. 

It took several minutes of him trying to get his shit together before he was able to push himself up into a sitting position. He was on the floor, made as comfortable as possible with a blanket or two. His wounds pulled uncomfortably but he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it until he was better rested and his energy had returned. 

Law had been laid out next to a bed where Luffy was curled up sleeping. Given the day he’d had, Law could believe his exhaustion was real. He was a storm. 

They were alive…

They weren’t supposed to be alive. 

Luffy breathed quietly, such an intimately familiar sound. He’d fought until he’d had nothing left to give and then continued on fighting. Luffy had entered the fight on a whim. Entered it just because Law had asked him. What was he supposed to do with those feelings nows?  
He could have thrown up. What was he supposed to do with his life? He’d had one goal for thirteen years and now, thanks to Luffy, it was accomplished. 

“What are you?” Law muttered, looking at Luffy’s face. He was so exhausted he wasn’t even sprawled out chaotically like he normally was. “How do you do the impossible?” 

He leaned against the bed, dangerously close to Luffy. Their faces were only inches apart. Had they been this close since Amazon Lily? Since they spent several nights together fueled by grief and pain? Luffy had been so distraught and in need of someone to cling to. Law didn’t know how he’d volunteered, but he’d never regretted a thing. He was going to die anyway. What did it matter if he shared a little vulnerability? 

Luffy was an idiot, but god he was so trustworthy too. 

“Thank you,” 

Luffy’s eyes slit open just a crack, a hazy fevered look in place from injury. He smiled, the look too big for his face but showed his clear happiness. “We won.” 

“We did.” 

“Told you we would.” 

“You did.”

Luffy reached out, sliding his fingers along Law’s jaw. “You okay?” he asked, his words slightly slurred. 

“Yeah.” Law muttered, throat tight. “We’re alive. Because of you.” 

“I’m ‘live cause of you.” Luffy said, inching closer to press his face against Law’s, their noses touching. 

Law wanted to scowl when he felt the blush rise in his face and neck, but was too tired. He didn’t like this. His stomach was feeling strange things that were trumping even his injuries and his heart was thudding a little faster. 

“You’ll stay.” 

Law wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement but he nodded once. “Yeah.” 

Arrogant wasn’t the first word to come to mind when thinking of Luffy. Far too many other words jumped to the top of that list, but arrogance was there buried beneath it all. He expected people to go along with his ideas and wants. He never had to demand anything, just stated things as if they were true and then they happened. 

It was stranger than even his rubber powers. 

The sex had been good and convenient. They could share grief over the death of their loved ones while Law monitored Luffy’s shaky recovery. Spending time together hadn’t been a chore and leaving Amazon Lily had been harder than he liked to admit. 

He told himself it was leaving a patient before he was truly well enough to start the training he knew Luffy would be encountering that bothered him. His pride as a doctor was on the line, but that was all. There were no feelings involved. He was still planning to die. He had never expected to win against Doflamingo even if that was the goal. 

Meeting Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago had truly started everything. His curiosity, his interest in the strange Captain had all bloomed that day. He needed a storm, and that was Luffy in a nutshell. 

Law glanced down at Luffy, feeling the soft breath against his neck as the younger man drifted off to sleep again. His hand rested against Law’s neck and Law didn’t have the will to push him away. 

Luffy appearing on Punk Hazard had been a sign. The elation he had felt in that moment had nothing to do with seeing Straw Hat again, and everything to do with the additional plans he would be able to use with his assistance. Plans that Luffy had agreed to, literally without any thought. 

Had it been anyone else, it would have been completely stupid. Luffy had a way of making stupid work to his advantage. Law was sure his rapidly beating heart was just excitement. 

Feelings never should have come into play, but now that his death had been put on hold his treacherous thoughts were drifting. Had Luffy challenged Doflamingo for the challenge of it or had to done it for Law? There was no way of knowing with how Luffy's mind worked. Still, there was no one he trusted like he trusted Luffy. If there was anyone he was going to have ridiculous feelings for, well, he could do worse. 

Emotions were so damn annoying. 

“Thank you, Luffy.” he repeated, leaning against the bed a little harder as exhaustion set in all over again. He pressed a kiss between Luffy’s eyes and rested his head on his arms. “Don’t ever change, idiot.”


End file.
